


You Can't Just Give Up

by DontAsaltSnails



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Almost death, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Jim, Caring Sebastian, Complicated Relationships, Consensual, Declarations Of Love, Except Seb's hit, Feelings, Feels, First mormor fic, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Fucking, Gay Sex, Good timing, Hurt Jim, Jim and Seb fuck nice and sweet, Jim struggles like anyone else, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, Nobody is Dead, Ok done, Oops, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Jim, SMUTTY SMUT, Sex, Smut, Smutty, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Surprise Sex, Surprises, Top Sebastian, finished fic, here be smut, i dont know what else to tag, im so sorry, its consensual, its cute, its smut, love making, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAsaltSnails/pseuds/DontAsaltSnails
Summary: "Tiger, listen to your boss-""No, fuck off. You can't die! I don't want to lose you.."





	1. 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here's my first actual MorMor fic! -☆- 
> 
> Despite all mt attempts to avoid angst as my first MorMor fic hahahaahaahah this is angst.
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger warning:  
> Attempted suicide and feelings

Sebastian came home from his last job. It was odd to come inside his own home knowing that it wasn't empty. The assassin had lived alone most of his adult life, _hell_ most of his life in general, and now he actually lived with a person. _Er- well_ , if you'd call his room-mate a person. Someone once called James Moriarty a spider, Seb wasn't sure if that explained his boss fully. Yes, when it comes to working, his boss(roomie?) is very meticulous and certainly has a spider-like characteristic. But, he'd seen sides of Jim nobody else could ever even imagine, which is what came from living with the crazy bastard for a year. Sebastian would never forget the night he walked in on his boss listening to disco _and_ laying across the couch in _purple bell bottoms_. He hadn't seen those things in years, and Jim had only pushed it off as a disguise, but then he didn't even leave the flat. Honestly, living with Jim was far from boring, and Sebastian had come to overall love the company. It was a bit weird however, knowing that apparently sometimes Moriarty would come into Sebastian's room at night and 'watch him sleep.' When the sniper pressed his boss as to why, Moriarty only replied with "it seemed interesting at the time."

Sebastian put his cigarette out, trying to avoid a fight as soon as got home. He walked through the silent apartment into the kitchen, "Hey Boss! I'm hungry, and I'm making you an egg," Sebastian shouted as he usually did every day.. Except today was different, as if he were speaking to no one at all. There was a thickening lack of answer. Seb figured a moment, _okay_ , maybe his boss was moody again. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling to just go check on the smaller framed man. Yes, Sebastian had to constantly check on Moriarty. If it weren't for him, the mastermind may have died of starvation years ago. Seb snorted as he walked towards the master bedroom, "hey boss--" The assassin paled, despite his dark occupation and life he lives, Sebastian couldn't handle seeing what was in front of him.

There James Moriarty laid, pale white skin dripping crimson liquid onto the bed and flooring. His eyes barely open, he wouldn't even shift his gaze to look at the intruder. "You weren't supposed to be back yet, Bastian'.." his boss drawled, lazily watching the blood drain from his own flesh. He looked so fucking frail and lifeless, and Sebastian pushed into the room. 

" _Christ Jim_ , who did- Fucking Hell, you did this to yourself," the sniper yanked the bloody blade from Moriarty's weak hand, ignoring his boss' signs of protest. "I'm _supposed_ to be protecting you, for fucks sake. How am I supposed to go out, do jobs, and protect you from yourself- You fucking idiot." Jim watched Sebastian hurry to the bathroom with cold black eyes. "Why Jim, why?" Moriarty stayed silent. Sebastian returned with medical supplies, this was different from the time he treated Jim when he was shot. Sebastian couldn't ignore this, _this_ \- He did this to himself. Moriarty wanted to die, and if Sebastian hadn't stupidly come in here than the only light in his life would've been put out. His eyes were getting wet and he blinked away any and all possible tears, and James just watched him. The injured criminal didn't even look alive despite his breathing, and his twitches whenever Sebastian cleaned a gash. "You really did a number on yourself," Sebastian tried to say it as a joke, but his voice cracked and they both heard it. They both knew it was taking Sebastian everything not to break. They both knew what was wrong here. What sort of criminal cries over his boss wanting to die? 

"Don't look at me like that," Moriarty spoke weakly, he had to do that, he had to point out Sebastian's weakness. "I never said you could help me- I didn't order you to save my life, in fact.." Moriarty attempted to yank away from Sebastian and his endeavor at stitching the wounds shut. "I demand you to stop." Sebastian held Jim's arm tight, "I don't give a fuck what you're _demanding_. I'm not going to let you die you fucking asshole." Jim pulled harder, "Tiger, listen to your boss-" "No, fuck off. You can't die! I don't want to lose you.."

James stopped pulling, his voice cracked and it was the saddest sound Sebastian had ever heard, "just let me die.. I can't do this anymore- I can't- why won't you let me die? It's so boring, I don't- I don't belong here- I need to die." Sebastian shot back without even thinking, "Just shut up, okay, I love you, that's why. I love you- and I can't see you do this to yourself, Jim. _I can't_." Both stared at each other, the only sound in the room was Jim's labored breathing. James looked away, refusing to meet Sebastian's gaze any longer. He let his arm be taken again by the assassin, whom restarted the process once again. This time, there was no struggle, and Seb actually finished stitching and wrapping his boss' arms. Sebastian stood and left the room to wash his hands, James sighed and stared at the ceiling. Hot tears slipped from his closed eyes, why couldn't Sebastian let him die. The sniper came back into the room, he kicked his shoes off, removed his watch and anything else that could hurt when pressed against sensitive skin. He climbed onto the bed and watched Jim make room for him. This wouldn't be the first time they'd lay in bed together, but it would be the first time Sebastian was the one joining. Normally, it would be Moriarty who'd complain he was cold at night and claim that it was normal for a criminal mastermind to snuggle into his employee. They both had known it wasn't, that didn't even make sense to say. Of course, Sebastian never mentioned his boss' pile of blankets either, he actually had no reason to always be cold.. Nor did that explain the horrific shouts in the middle of the night that always came from Moriarty's room when he slept alone. It was obvious James didn't like to sleep by himself, that's probably why he sleeps more than he used to; now, he had a personal human heater. Also known as, Sebastian Moran, Jim's own personal human pillow.

Sebastian sat with his legs crossed on the bed, knowing full well what James would do. Moriarty shifted to rest his head on the sniper's lap, he closed his eyes, breathing calmly. Sebastian smiled softly and lowered his head placing a gentle kiss on Jim's forehead. He then weaved his fingers in and out of Moriarty's mussed hair. "You know this complicates things, right, Sebastian?" Jim murmured softly. "Honestly, Jim? I don't give a fuck if this complicated shit.. I uh- I can't really help caring about you, alright.." Sebastian sounded almost embarrassed. Almost.

James smiled up at him, dark eyes opening, "thank you, I suppose.." Sebastian's heart beat faster, fuck, he wished Jim would do that smiling thing more. "Don't mention it," Sebastian grinned back and kissed Jim on his thin pale lips. "I won't ever again," Jim teased, and Seb laughed in relief. His boss- er- _his Jim_ was finally back, and of course, James laced their fingers together only to tease Sebastian's stupid smile.


	2. 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consensual fluffy MorMor smut to fix the angst!

It had been over a week since Jim’s attempt on his own life. Things had progressively gone smoother, the first couple of days, Jim had been distant. He treated everything like it was a mistake, like Sebastian shouldn’t have disobeyed direct orders. He refused to shower, change clothes, or even get out of bed most days. The sniper made sure to take excellent care of his employer. By the fourth day, Sebastian had come home to James standing on the roof. His eyes had been glazed over and he looked so tired, Sebastian had known what the smaller man would have done if he hadn’t shown up at that moment. James Moriarty would have walked off of the tall apartment house, only to step off and fall to his final destination onto the stone sidewalk of Conduit Street. The sniper didn’t like to think about it. Thankfully, Sebastian had come with his perfect timing and pulled Jim into his arms, peppering his boss and now lover’s black hair with soft kisses. Soon, Jim had been back to his usual irritable self. His suicidal depression seemed to be going away once again, and Moriarty almost seemed more pleased in general. Sebastian had truly hoped it was from his constant loyalty and care, but he may be wrong.. Especially when it came to Jim, who could be a tough read more often than not for the sniper. There was no doubt Jim’s struggle with living would continue, but the idea of helping his employer made Sebastian’s stomach flutter.

On the tenth day from the night Seb mentally referred to as ‘ _the night he wishes he could forget_ ’, the sniper was away on a job. This left Jim lounging around the apartment, typing away on his laptop in his sleep clothes. He smirked, filing away another closed contract knowing that Sebastian would be home soon.. Ah, Sebastian, he was certainly a loyal one. James paused his typing in thought then closed his laptop. Finally deciding to place his computer onto a different cushion, he stood. Sebastian, recently had done so much for Jim, he kept him alive, cared for him, _(..kissed him..repeatedly),_ and with that Jim let his mind wander. A wicked grin formed on his stubbled face. Oh, he had a plan, a plan he was absolutely certain Sebastian _will love_.

Sebastian came home, his eyes darted around the living room as he shut the door. Odd, Jim wasn’t glued to the couch like he had been as of late.. And he left his work out. Jim Moriarty never left his important files laying about. Something must be going on. “Boss,” the assassin called out, hoping for a response unlike _that_ night. No reply, and Sebastian felt an uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. The large man made his way towards the main bedroom, he grabbed the handle and yanked the door open expecting the worst.. He was met with an empty room. “Jim?” He called even more anxious about what happened to his boss.. and boyfriend. Sebastian was tackled onto the bed, “JESUS FUCK-” he pulled out his pistol as soon as he felt the weight slamming into him. “Bastian, its only _me_ ,” Sebastian calming instantly at the Irish lilt. James breathed softly disarming the sniper carefully and placing the weapon onto the side table. 

“Bos–Er Jim, you scared me half to death–” he complained as Jim shifted to sit on top of him. “It was only meant as a harmless surprise, Tiger.” Jim spoke softly, planting his hands on the sniper’s shoulders. “Yeah, I figured as much no-” Sebastian was shut up by how delicious the fingers now massaging the tendons of his shoulders felt. “Fuuuck, boss.. what did I do to deserve this?” Sebastian groaned into the bed. Jim snickered, “surprise, my loyal pet..” he lowered his head placing a kiss onto his tiger's ear. “I missed you today,” Jim licked at the small scar on the cartilage of Sebastian’s ear. A small moan escaped the increasingly aroused assassin, “you don’t say?” James ground his hips down against Sebastian, dragging his rather hard bulge down the man’s back and ass, giving a soft mewl as he did so. My god, Sebastian’s mind whirled a moment, James Moriarty,  _his_ James Moriarty was hot and hard for him and dragging his stiff  _leaking_ member against Sebastian’s back. Sebastian loved it. “I’ve been thinking ‘bout you all day, Sebby..” The genius whispered sensually before nipping his lover’s neck. “Oh fuck, you aren’t kidding,” Sebastian groaned happily, he felt Jim shift his weight off and sat up quickly. The assassin leaned into Jim pressing a soon to be heated kiss against his lips. He forced his tongue into the mastermind’s mouth, heart delightfully beating against his ribs. When a delicious low moan escaped his employer, he couldn’t help the blood that rushed south. Sebastian was hard, he was _very_ hard, and so pleased that his dreams were finally coming true. He finally would be able to feel Jim’s heat wrapped around him. Sebastian groaned eagerly at the thought, he rolled his boss over and pushed him to lay down.

“ _Bastian_ ,” Moriarty gasped out as Sebastian kissed at his throat. The sniper broke apart from his lover’s skin to remove his own clothes, it wouldn’t be fair to leave James as the only one bared, after all. Jim smiled and watched the show, “mm, tiger, you’re so excited for me..” He spoke huskily slipping his fingers into the waistband of his employee’s tented boxers. “Think I could help with that?” James licked his lips and grinned wickedly at the way Sebastian shuddered. The Irishman sat up and slipped his hand into Sebastian’s pants, stroking his sniper against the fabric as he moaned out. He made quick work, smearing precome along as he spread it along his length. Jim pumped his tiger, watching as Sebastian canted his hips up, “f-fuck.. Jim, more. Fuck, I need more.” And that’s exactly what he got when he felt Jim’s hot wet tongue begin lapping at the head of his now exposed length. “Jesus!” Sebastian’s hand tangled itself into short black hair, as he watched _the_ James Moriarty go down on him. Sebastian wasn’t sure how long he’d last, and he certainly didn’t want to finish this soon. “J-Jim, I- I want to feel you, actually feel you–” He groaned as Jim pulled off of him with a lewd wet pop. “Say that again, Sebby,” Jim snickered softly already loving being such a filthy tease. “I wanna fuck you, Boss.“

Sebastian flipped Jim onto his back, he nipped at the man’s juggular, his lover’s precome smearing between their stomachs. Seb nipped at Jim’s flesh again before lowering his kisses down. He placed a rather gentle kiss on the head of Jim’s cock, loving the whine he was graced enough to hear. Sebastian licked and nibbled his way back up, finally meeting Jim’s lips again in a deep and needy kiss. Sebastian ground down hard and slow against James, smirking at the sounds his boss made in fits of pleasure. 

“B-Bastian, need you..” “I know, I know,” Sebastian grinned, adoring the sudden control he possessed. Finally, he reached into the bed side drawer. He pulled out a small bottle of lube and paused, listening to Jim’s labored breaths. He really couldn’t help the dirty smirk that etched itself onto his face at the image. “Bastian, if you don’t take me now, I swear–” That was hot, Sebastian’s cock twitched in agreement. He laughed slightly, his boss was actually back again, and _actually_  demanding him to fuck him. He was being so bossy and god, Sebastian felt so happy. His chest fluttered and his stomach swirled. Smiling like a dope, Seb slipped a now lubed finger into his lover’s tight little pucker. He loved the way Jim gasped and began to rock his hips to the rhythm he set. He kissed his boss, silencing his whimpering moans before adding a second finger. He worked on curling them and teasing his mewling lover as he stretched him. Soon, he added yet another finger, making it three. He smirked as his lover bucked against his fingers building a hurrying pace with passing moans and groans. Jim was fucking himself knuckles deep onto the sniper’s hand. Sebastian used his other hand to lube his length, as he tried not to moan from the stimulation of stroking his aroused member, and watching his boss mewling in pleasure as he was finger fucked. His cock oozing pre-come against his stomach, pitch black eyes staring up at Sebastian.

The sniper pulled his fingers out of Moriarty causing a quiet shiver to run down the Irishman’s spine before sliding him down closer. He spread Jim’s thighs and slowly pressed himself in all the while listening to the hushed whimpers the man underneath him made. Sebastian groaned when he entered the tight space, moving slowly working carefully not to hurt his employer until he was buried deep inside. Sebastian paused all movement, Jim’s face was contorting in both pleasure and pain. Pain seemed to be winning, Jim hissed and clawed at the sheets with bandaged arms. “A- _ah_ Bastian, you can move- fuck me. I’m not something you can break-” Seb shook his head, “I’m going to give you time to adjust, now relax..” he lowered down placing a gentle kiss on his boss’ cheek. It was easy to tell Jim was still being stretched out, and he squealed softly as Sebastian finally started to move. It wasn’t long before his thrusts picked up some speed, but Sebastian refused to let this end so quickly. He wanted to give James a thorough loving.

Yes, Sebastian thought happily, this wasn’t just sex- He was _making_ _love_ to Jim. That wonderful thought seemed to make him even more eager to continue his deep slow thrusts. A loud gasp escaped Jim, Sebastian smirked triumphantly as he kept hitting Jim’s prostate, and the continued vocal array that bubbled up from his employer _and_  lover.

Fuck, nobody said this would feel so incredible. Nobody once said that fucking James Moriarty would make the world slow down and turn sideways. Just the mere concept made Sebastian’s brain go numb and his heart patter excitedly, and to be doing it now- in real life, not some dirty dream _(that yes, Sebastian had, had over and over and over again)_. It’s better than he ever expected, and Jim is so pliable, so willing to let him do what he wanted. It was foreign almost, who woulda thought that _the_ Moriarty could be so needy and desperate. 

Sebastian hooked his arms under Jim’s legs, throwing them over his shoulders, picking up pace as they both neared the end. “B- Boss, fuck-” Sebastian attempted, his mind slipping fast as he continued to plow into his rather loud bed mate. “M-Make me cum, Bastian- Make me- A- _AH_ -” James screwed his eyes shut as Sebastian shifted to jerk Jim’s leaking cock. He was only able to do a few rough strokes before the man came in long spurts against his own stomach and chest, all the while moaning and clawing into the sheets in a maddening pleasure. “Bastian, cum now, cum.” James ordered his employee in that deep bossy tone, that he _knew_ from the beginning had always made his tiger more than just aroused.. And within seconds his little trooper was coming undone inside of him- filling him up with delicious hot seed as Jim released grateful pleased little whines. “A-ah..” Moriarty closed his eyes, calming down finally, he allowed Sebastian to let his legs down only to hook his legs sharply around Seb when he tried to pull out, “st- _stay_.” Sebastian’s heart fluttered at the request and he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face either.

“Yes Boss,” Sebastian grinned kissing his lover sweetly. “Mm,” Jim pulled him closer, “it’s Jim, Bastian.” He nuzzled into Sebastian, only shuddering as his lover’s limp member pulled out and his fluid dripped out from between his now sore cheeks. “We should clean you up, Bos- er Jim..” Sebastian attempted to leave only being tugged down into Jim’s arms again and snuggled into more. Holy fuck, _the_ Jim Moriarty was a _cuddler_. 

“Give it a break, Sebastian- let’s enjoy our afterglow,” his employer murmured breathing softly. Sebastian kissed his boss’ hair. Finally giving in, Sebastian pulled his lover into his arms and felt him _smiling_  against his scarred skin. Good lord, it felt so _right_  to have the little devil so happy, so right for him to be Sebastian's after all these years. Moran adored the rush he suddenly felt, life was looking up for him- Finally. James yawned, slowly dozing off in his lover’s arms. Jim nuzzled even closer to the warmth of his tiger. It took Sebastian a bit longer to pass out, but once he did, it was to the sound of Jim’s soothing breaths and calm heart beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!! ;;


End file.
